Many people have pets such as cats and dogs. Some such pets are outdoor pets, spending most of their time outside of the owner's home, perhaps having their own small house in a backyard, etc. Some pets are inside and outside pets, having access to the owner's home, yet going outside for fresh air and to relieve themselves. Some owners provide a pet door, also known as a doggie door, that lets the pet move freely between the indoors and outdoors without any action by the pet owner. Lastly, some pets are indoor pets, spending all of their time within the owner's home.
Many pets, when indoors, have a pet bed. Most pet beds are not much more than a large pillow, usually having a somewhat durable fabric to resist tearing from the pet's nails, etc. Some such pet beds have side walls against which the pet is able to lean against for comfort.
While relaxing, many pet owners enjoy holding their pets on their laps, for example, while they watch television. Having the pet on one's lap or on the furniture (e.g. couch) creates several problems. One problem is shedding. During certain seasons, many pets such as dogs and cats shed some of their hair. This leads to hair getting on the owner's lap and/or furniture. Another problem is dirt, especially for pets that are indoor/outdoor pets. Pets will gather dirt and dust and deposit the dirt and dust on the owner and the furniture. Another problem is heat. Pets are often warm and, during summer months, the warmth makes it uncomfortable for the pet owner to hold them on their laps. Another problem is a sleeping pet. If the pet owner does not want to wake the sleeping pet, it is difficult to move, get up from a seat, change positions, etc. Furthermore, there is less of a need to support the pet with one's hands, thereby freeing both hands for other uses.
The existing pet beds solve some of these issues, but not all of the problems. For example, many pillow-like pet beds will shield the owner and furniture from dirt and hair, but will not sufficiently support the pet to allow the pet owner to lift the pet bed and relocate it while the pet is sleeping. Pet beds of the prior art will bend or fold, waking the pet.
What is needed is a pet bed system that is comfortable for the pet, comfortable for the owner and will allow moving of the pet from one location to another with minimal disturbance of the pet.